Harry Potter y los nuevos Poderes
by Barby-Black
Summary: Es un H-Hr. Es una historia hermosa. Es traducción del fic: "Harry Potter and the new Powers". Es el quinto curso de Harry, y se encontrará con muchas sorpresas. rnEspero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

**Hola En primer lugar quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mia. Este fic es de Pablo2580.**

**Yo lo único que voy a hacer es la traducción porque me encanto el fic, pero está escrito en Ingles.**

**Posiblemente los últimos capítulos sean obra mía, ya que el autor no lo terminó el fic.**

**En fin, espero que les guste, y que me manden rr**

**Este capítulo es corto porque es una especie de prólogo.**

**Agradezco a AleXxX que me dejó utilizar los primeros capítulos que ya había traducido.**

**Barby **

**

* * *

**

**_Harry Potter y los nuevos Poderes_**

**_Prólogo: 1 de Septiembre_**

_"Querido profesor Dumbledore, _

_Le escribo esta carta para informarle que cumpliré la promesa que le hice hace una semana; dejaré mi casa y desapareceré un tiempo de aquí y del mundo mágico también._

_Ya le había dicho en nuestra charla que tenía tiempo hasta mi cumpleaños para sacarme de la casa de los Dursley. Usted no hizo lo que le pedí, y lo que es peor, hizo que me despidieran de mi trabajo._

_Ya sabía las consecuencias si continuaba con esto, pero no les hizo caso. De modo que cumpliré con mi promesa: me marcho._

_No se preocupe por mí, planeo volver al colegio este año. Llegaré la noche del banquete de bienvenida o el primer día de clases. No importa el día, estaré allí._

_Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas._

_Atentamente_

_Harry James Potter_

_Estudiante de la casa Gryffindor, quinto año._

_PD: Le pido que cuide de Hedwig en la escuela hasta que vuelva. Espero que no haya ningún problema con ello."_

Albus Dumbledore leía la carta por millonésima vez el día que los estudiantes volverían al colegio. Esta era la carta de Harry que él recibió por su lechuza el 1 de agosto, exactamente hacía ya un mes. Nadie lo había visto o sabía donde se encontraba desde entonces. Simplemente desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

El viejo director recordaba muy bien la conversación de la que Harry le hablaba en la carta. Había sido una semana antes de su cumpleaños en la biblioteca donde él trabajaba.

En esa charla, el chico le había dicho que si en su cumpleaños no le sacaba de la casa de los Dursley, desaparecería y nadie sería capaz de encontrarlo antes de que él decidiera volver.

Él no hizo mucho caso de la amenaza en ese momento, pero cuando recibió la lechuza con la carta de Harry supo que no era broma.

Dumbledore sabía que Harry tenía muchos motivos para estar enfadado con él ese verano.

A parte del hecho de que no podía ver a sus amigos o visitarlos, el director cortó todo el correo para él. Hizo un hechizo en Privet Drive para que la única lechuza que permitiera entrar fuera Hedwig. Todas las cartas que fueron recibidas o enviadas en esa casa las recibía él directamente.

Además, había enviado a Harry todos los materiales para el próximo curso, anulando la posibilidad de visitar el Callejón Diagon.

También, se había dirigido a Alicia Smith, la jefa de Harry en la biblioteca y le había dicho que no debería trabajar más. No dio ningún motivo a eso, simplemente lo hizo.

Dos días después, Harry dejó de trabajar allí y no estaba muy feliz con eso. En realidad estaba muy furioso por eso. Dumbledore sabía que si Harry pudiera usar magia fuera del colegio le habría enviado un howler.

Aquel verano había sido una pesadilla para el director. A parte de la desaparición de Harry, descubrió muchas cosas sobre los parientes del chico que nadie sabía. Ellos le habían pegado muchas veces durante toda su vida, pero este verano ellos eran peores que nunca. Sufría porque apenas le daban de comer y el tuvo que dormir bajo la alacena bajo la escalera durante 10 años.

"Por eso me pidió que le sacara de allí"-Pensó Dumbledore cuando supo eso.

* * *

Vernón Dursley y su familia fueron detenidos cuando el Ministerio se entero de eso, bajo los cargos de violencia contra un mago menor de edad. Ahora los tres estaban viviendo, y vivirían durante los próximos 15 años, en una cárcel para Muggles que el Ministerio había hecho especialmente para casos como este.

El Ministerio aún niega la vuelta de Voldemort, así que los presionaron para que les dieran cualquier información sobre el paradero de Potter. Ellos intentaron encontrarle también, pero sin ninguna suerte.

Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, todavía estaba enfadado con esto. Él acusó a Dumbledore de no proteger a Harry. Tenía miedo de perder a Harry como había perdido a James y Lily hacía ya 14 años.

Ron y Hermione, los mejores amigos de Harry, no estaban contentos con todo esto. Unos días después de su desaparición, le enviaron un howler que gritaba todo lo que pasó. Estaban preocupados por él y Dumbledore no quiso pensar en sus reacciones si algo malo le pasaba a su amigo.

Voldemort había atacado muchas veces matando a Muggles, squibs y magos nacidos de Muggles. El estrago que esto causó fue enorme, pero Fudge todavía afirmaba que todo era mentira y Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis no había vuelto.

"¡Como alguien puede ser tan obstinado y idiota como lo es él!" - Se preguntaba Dumbledore muchas veces durante el verano.

De repente, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír que alguien picaba a su puerta.

* * *

"¡Entre!" -Dijo el Director, preguntándose quien sería.

"Albus, tengo que hablarte" -Dijo severamente Minerva Mcgonagall, la subdirectora y Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

"Siéntate, Minerva" -Dijo Albus, haciendo una señal a la profesora para tomar asiento en una silla delante de su escritorio.

"¿Alguna noticia?" -Preguntó la profesora de transformaciones que vio la carta en la mesa.

"Temo que no. Él dijo que estaría aquí hoy o mañana. Tendremos que esperar, supongo" -Dijo Dumbledore preocupadamente.

"¿Cuándo le diremos toda la verdad?" -Preguntó Minerva, yendo directamente al grano.

Dumbledore suspiró. Ambos habían tenido esta charla muchas veces este verano, especialmente después de la desaparición de Harry. Cuando ellos iban a contarle su historia, su herencia familiar y el hecho de que los Dursley no eran sus únicos parientes vivos.

"No lo sé, Minerva. Sé que deberíamos haber tenido antes esta conversación con él pero¿cuándo será el mejor momento para hacerlo¿Me lo puedes decir?" - Preguntó Albus con cara cansada.

"Sabes que siempre te escucho y sigo tus órdenes, Albus, pero no puedes negar al muchacho su historia por más tiempo. ¡Por el amor de Dios¡Si la mitad del mundo mago sabe más sobre su pasado que él mismo! No puedes continuar así. Ya viste lo que pasó cuando decidiste no escuchar sus deseos. Apuesto a que este verano ha sido el peor de su vida" -Dijo Mcgonagall preocupadamente.

Dumbledore sabía de lo que ella hablaba. No se refería a los Dursley y sus palizas, se refería a lo que sentía sobre la muerte de Cedric. Ambos sabían que Harry se sentía culpable. Aunque nadie le culpara, ellos sabían que pensaba que él lo mató. Especialmente porque Harry fue quién persuadió a Cedric para coger la Copa juntos. Albus no quería ni pensar en todo el lío que Harry tendría en la mente.

"Tienes razón, Minerva, pero todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar a que él vuelva. Entonces, hablaré con él y le diré toda la verdad. Pero tú le contarás lo tuyo también. Solo espero que no nos odie" -Dijo con preocupación el viejo mago.

"No sé como reaccionará. Como tú has dicho, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar, y rezar que esté bien" -Dijo Mcgonagall saliendo de la oficina.

"Espero que estés bien, Harry. Todos te necesitan" -Dijo Dumbledore mirando fuera de la ventana.

* * *

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban en el Gran Comedor con la esperanza de ver a su amigo sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Su corazón se hundió cuando notaron que no estaba allí.

Se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron que el banquete comenzara, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione estaba preocupada por Harry, tanto como el pelirrojo. Aunque nadie lo supiera, ella amaba a Harry. Esto no era amistad, era amor verdadero. Cuando ella se enteró de su desaparición, lloró mucho pensando que lo perdería y que ella nunca fue capaz de revelarle sus sentimientos. Ella esperó que no fuera demasiado tarde para ello.

Ron estaba preocupado por Harry también. El temía que Harry hubiera sido secuestrado por Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis. También le repugnaba la actitud de Malfoy en el tren del colegio ese día.

El rubio Slytherin había dicho que Harry era un cobarde y un asesino. Él aseguraba que Harry había matado a Cedric y por eso no estaba allí.

"Seguro que se oculta del Ministerio. Después de todo, los asesinos deben estar en Azkaban con los de su clase" -Dijo con su tono habitual de voz.

Esto provocó que los estudiantes de segundo a séptimo curso de Gryffindor le maldijeran con todas las maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos que sabían. Cuando terminaron, Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas estaban inconscientes en el suelo del tren con señales de, al menos, 20 maldiciones diferentes.

Cuando Roger Davies, el prefecto, vio esto y preguntó quien era el responsable, nadie contesto. Ningún estudiante de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff dijo nada sobre el incidente. Davies no dijo nada y volvió al compartimiento de los prefectos con una sonrisa en su cara. Al parecer, se alegraba de lo que le habían hecho a Malfoy.

* * *

Ambos, que habían sido escogidos prefectos como Harry, dejaron sus pensamientos a un lado, cuando Mcgonagall entró en el Gran Comedor con los nuevos estudiantes de primer año. Y la ceremonia de selección comenzó.

Después de que la ceremonia terminara, tenían 10 estudiantes nuevos. Tenían más que otros, Ravenclaw tenía 6, Hufflepuff 7 y Slytherin 8. Inmediatamente todos los estudiantes nuevos se sentaron, y el alimento apareció.

Después de que terminaran con los postres, Dumbledore se levantó y el silencio reinó en el Gran Comedor, cuando el director empezó a hablar.

"Les doy la bienvenida a todos los nuevos alumnos a la escuela Hogwarts. Espero que todos hayáis pasado un buen verano y no se hayan olvidado de lo aprendido aquí el año pasado" -Dijo el viejo mago con una sonrisa.

Muchas personas gimieron con esto y murmuraban cosas diferentes sobre el verano.

"Ahora tengo unos anuncios que hacer. Como todos los años, el bosque que rodea la escuela esta totalmente prohibido para todos los estudiantes. Algunos mayores deberían recordarlo"-Comenzó Dumbledore mirando a los gemelos Weasley con su habitual centelleo en los ojos.

Ambos chicos, pusieron cara de inocentes delante de la mirada del director con una pequeña sonrisa en sus caras. Esas caras no convencieron a nadie.

"Hogsmeade está prohibido también a los estudiantes de primer y segundo año. Una buena noticia, el Quidditch y la Copa de la Casa volverán este año. Aquellos equipos que necesiten jugadores, que se pongan en contacto con su Jefe de Casa y la Señora Hooch para arreglar las pruebas, por favor" -Dijo Dumbledore, antes de que el comedor estallara en aplausos de todas las mesas, que estaban ansiosas de jugar al Quidditch otra vez.

"Ahora mi última noticia, este año tendremos a Arabella Fig. Como la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras" -Dijo el profesor que sonreía a una mujer que se sentó al lado de la profesora suplente de Hagrid, la profesora Grubbly Planks.

La nueva profesora se puso de pie mientras la gente aplaudía y ella sonrió y se inclinó antes de sentarse otra vez.

"Ahora que todos se dirijan a sus dormitorios. ¡Prefectos!" - dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ron y Hermione dirigieron a los nuevos estudiantes a la Sala Común y a los dormitorios. La contraseña de este año era "La canción del Fénix".

Después de que los de primer año se fueran a la cama, ambos de fueron a la Sala Común y se sentaron en las butacas con un cansancio en sus caras.

"¡Esto es un infierno¡En nuestro primer año, no éramos tan malos!" -Gritó Ron cuando vio el fuego de la chimenea.

"Estoy de acuerdo, Ron. No pensé que las chicas podrían dar tantos problemas tampoco" -Dijo Hermione cansadamente.

"¿Crees que Harry volverá al colegio, Hermione?" -Preguntó con esperanza en la voz, Ron.

"Estoy segura que vendrá, Ron" -Dijo con esperanza en sus palabras, Hermione.

"Me voy a acostar, te veré mañana" -Dijo el pelirrojo yendo a su dormitorio después de un largo momento de silencio.

"Buenas noches, Ron" -Dijo Hermione que se iba a su dormitorio.

Cuando ambos estaban en sus respectivas camas, pensaron en lo mismo: "Por favor Harry, vuelve pronto".

Unos minutos más tarde estaban profundamente dormidos

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. La historia es increible. Voy a ir actualizando este fic y el otro mio a la vez. Espero que les gusten los dos **

**Barby**


	2. El Regreso

**Gracias por todos los reviews:**

**SerenitaKou:** Hola y gracias! Este fic es una traducción….aunque los últimos capitulos van a ser míos, ya que la historia no la terminaron.  
Espero que te siga gustando

**Rodrigo**: A mi también me encanta la historia. Yo había leido lo que había traducido Alex, y luego busque la historia en Ingles. No voy a tardar mucho en actualizar, pero me va a llevar un tiempo, no es tan sencillo.

**Juaniweb:** Te aseguro que es una historia bastante interesante, y bastante distinta a lo que estamos acostumbrados a leer. Espero que te guste.

**Pedro**: No lo voy a dejar pero me va a llevar un tiempo traducirlo. Espero que te guste.

* * *

**_Harry Potter y los Nuevos Poderes_**

**_Capítulo 1: EL REGRESO_**

Por la mañana del primer día de clases Harry todavía no había vuelto, y muchos estuvieron preocupados por eso. Otros temían que Voldemort lo hubiera matado. Todos en Gryffindor tenían esperanzas que él estuviera vivo y que volvería al colegio pronto.

"Estoy seguro que volverá pronto".-Dijo Neville en el desayuno ése día, mientras Mcgonagall les repartía los horarios de clase.

"Tal vez él no haya vuelto aún por la primera clase de hoy" -Dijo con un gemido Ron.

"De que estas hablando?" -Preguntó confusa Hermione comprobando su horario.

"Adivinación" -Fue la única respuesta de su amigo pelirrojo.

"Ah" -Dijo Hermione entendiendo lo que pensaba su amigo. La profesora Trelawney siempre predecía la muerte de Harry. Hermione no creía en ella, y menos en las predicciones que siempre hacía.

Unos minutos más tarde, Ron y Hermione dirigieron a los estudiantes de primer año a Encantamientos, su primera clase, antes de que ellos fueran a su clase. Hermione fue a Aritmancia y Ron a Adivinación.

* * *

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina escribiendo unos papeles, preguntándose cuando Harry volvería al colegio. Esperaba que volviera esa mañana. 

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¡Entre!" -Dijo el director esperando que fuera Harry.

"¿Crema de Canario? Cada día pone contraseñas más raras para su oficina, profesor" -Dijo en broma, el-niño-que-vivió.

"Harry, me alegro de verte" -Dijo el viejo mago abrazando fuertemente al muchacho.

" No lo haga con mucha fuerza, por favor. Creo que tengo una o dos costillas rotas" -Dijo Harry cuando Dumbledore lo liberó.

" ¿Cómo te las rompiste?" -Preguntó preocupadamente el director después de que Harry y él se sentaran en las sillas.

"Una larga historia que seguro conocerá: Los Dursley." -Dijo rotundamente el Prefecto.

"Donde demonios te has metido este último mes?" -Preguntó severamente Dumbledore.

" Esa lengua profesor. He estado aquí y allí. Viajando, trabajando y entrenando" .-Explicó Hary misteriosamente.

"¿Donde es "aquí y allí"?" -Preguntó con curiosidad el director.

"Eso es algo que yo sé y tendrá que averiguar" -Dijo riendo Harry.

"¿Que significa eso de "entrenando"?" -Preguntó el director después que Harry parara de reír.

"Entrenando las habilidades que me ocultó" -Dijo con un poco de cólera en su voz.

"Mira Harry" -Comenzó Dumbledore, pero Harry le cortó.

"Entiendo porque me ocultó todo de mí. No es que me guste, pero lo entiendo. Sé todo sobre mi herencia y mis antepasados" .-Dijo Harry con seriedad en su voz.

"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?" -Preguntó sorprendido Dumbledore.

"Como he dicho antes:"Eso es algo que yo sé y tendrá que averiguar"" -Dijo Harry sin ningún rastro de cólera o seriedad en su voz. Era en un tono de broma.

"Supongo que no me dirás mucho sobre dónde has ido este verano¿no?" -Preguntó con una sonrisa una vez estuvo seguro que la respuesta sería que no.

"Lo sabrá cuando esté listo para saberlo. Ni antes, ni después" -Dijo imitando la voz de su director.

"Estás bien con esa voz" -Dijo el director riendo para sí mismo.

"Gracias" -Dijo Harry arqueando una sonrisa.

"Harry, hay algo que debes saber que también te oculté todos estos años" -Dijo seriamente Dumbledore.

"Profesor, hagamos un trato. Lo dirá cuando se lo pregunte. Sé que hace esto por todas las cosas que han pasado este verano. Quiero saberlas cuando yo quiera, no antes o porque deba decirlas. Hagámoslo de este modo¿de acuerdo? " -dijo Harry, mientras acariciaba a Fawkes.

"Como quieras Harry" -Dijo Dumbledore que cabeceaba al joven estudiante.

"Antes de que se me olvide¿podría hacer un cambio en mis clases? Quiero dejar la Adivinación y estudiar Runas Antiguas. Tengo algo que requiere su ayuda y necesito esta materia" -Dijo Harry seriamente a Dumbledore mientras volvía a su silla.

"Claro¿Qué es?" -Preguntó Dumbledore confuso.

"Lo sabrá cuando llegue el momento, no antes" -Dijo Harry seriamente al director.

"De acuerdo. Pero tendrás que hacer adivinación antes de que lo arregle, y si no me equivoco, es la primera clase del día para ti. Minerva te dará el nuevo horario mañana" -Dijo sonriendo el director.

"De acuerdo. Haré un gran final de esta clase entonces" -Dijo Harry con una risa como la de los gemelos.

"Prefiero no saber lo que quieres decir con "un gran final", seguro que no me gustaría" -Dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

"En absoluto, profesor. Le gustará" -Dijo en broma Harry.

"Antes de que se me olvide, esto es tuyo" -Dijo Dumbledore dando a Harry la insignia de Prefecto.

"¿Está de broma¿Yo un prefecto? Rompo unas 100 normas de la escuela cada año ¿y me hacéis prefecto? Definitivamente todos los profesores de esta escuela están tan chiflados como usted, profesor Dumbledore" -Dijo entre risas Harry mientras se pone la insignia en su túnica.

"No, no lo estamos. Nosotros estaríamos chiflados si hicieramos prefecto al señor Draco Malfoy" -Dijo seriamente Dumbledore.

"En ese caso, todos deberían estar en San Mungo para siempre" -Dijo Harry risueño.

"Tienes razón Harry" -dijo Dumbledore riendo entre dientes.

"Creo que ya es hora de mostrarme al colegio¿no?" -Dijo Harry yendo a la puerta.

"Sí. Y Harry, me alegra tenerte aquí otra vez" -Dijo Dumbledore sonriente.

"Es bueno volver a casa, profesor" -dijo Harry saliendo de la oficina y dirigiéndose a la torre norte.

Dumbledore se rió de lo último que dijo Harry antes de continuar escribiendo los papeles en los que estaba trabajando antes de que Harry llegara.

* * *

Cuando Harry entró en el aula de Adivinación, el lugar quedó en silencio, antes de que todos le aclamaran y fueran a abrazarlo y saludarlo. 

"¡Bienvenido, compañero!" -Exclamó felizmente Ron después de darle un gran abrazo.

"No con tanta fuerza. Tengo un par de costillas rotas" -Dijo con un signo de daño, Harry.

"Lo siento" -Dijo con vergüenza Ron, liberándolo.

"Vale, me alegra verte otra vez también" -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Señor Potter, me alegra verle" -Dijo en un tono misterioso.

"Vio mi regreso en la bola, profesora?"-Preguntó Harry señalando las bolas de cristal que estaban sobre las mesas.

"Desde luego, querido. Nunca fallan"-Dijo Trelawney con orgullo.

"Como siempre" -Dijo Harry sarcásticamente en un susurro al lado de Ron.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry decidió hacer su "gran final". Sería algo que nadie en esa clase iba a olvidar en muchos años.

"¡Tragedia!" -Gritó Harry con un sollozo falso.

"Que?" -Comenzó a preguntar Ron, confuso.

"Mira esto" -Articuló a su amigo con una risa como la de los gemelos.

"Espero que sea bueno, compañero" -Dijo Ron cuando Trelawney se acercó a su mesa, alertada por el grito de Harry.

"¿Que pasa, querido?" -Preguntó preocupadamente la profesora.

"He visto el Grim, profesora y la muerte de alguien" -Dijo Harry, siguiendo con sus sollozos falsos.

"¿Quién muere querido?" -Pregunta interesada Trelawney, no adivinando que todo era un espectáculo.

"No debería decirlo profesora, créame" -Dijo Harry, con una cara como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"¡Tonterías¡Debes decírmelo!" -Gritó Trelawney, mientras tanto la clase observaba todo con muchísima atención e interés.

"¡Usted muere, profesora!" -Dijo Harry con lágrimas falsas.

A su lado, Ron parecía que iba a echarse a reír en cualquier momento. Harry no sabía como su amigo se controló.

"¿Yo?" -Preguntó Trelawney tan blanca como un fantasma.

"Si, profesora. El Grim la perseguía y la mataba" -Dijo Hary

"Salid todos de la clase. Debo comprobar los signos sola y debo estar sola para hacerlo" -dijo Trelawney.

* * *

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Todos los chicos de Gryffindor rápidamente alcanzaron la trampilla y bajaron la escalera. Cuando se alejaron un poco y Parvati y Lavender no los oían, los 5 estallaron en carcajadas. 

"¡Esto estuvo genial!" -Gritó Dean, aplaudiendo a Harry cuando acabaron de reír.

"¡Nunca había visto a Trelawney tan blanca como hoy, compañero!" -Dijo Seamus, mientras ellos iban de camino al aula de transformaciones.

"Si¡ella perdió su "ojo interior"¿Cómo no pudo ver al Grim esta vez?" -Preguntó Ron todavía riéndose un poco.

"Si, eso fue mi final de esa clase. Comenzaré Runas Antiguas pronto" -explicó Harry cuando ellos llegaron al aula de McGonagall.

"¡Harry!" -Gritó Hermione yendo a abrazarlo.

"Hermione, necesito respirar" -Jadeó Harry cuando ella lo abrazó muy fuerte.

"Lo siento. Estuve muy preocupada por ti" -Dijo ella disculpándose.

"No pasa nada, me alegro de verte" -Dijo Harry que sonreía a su amiga.

* * *

McGonagall entró al aula y casi se desmaya cuando ella vio a Harry que habla con Hermione. 

"Señor Potter¿Cuándo ha vuelto?" -Preguntó la Jefa de Gryffindor, casi dando a Harry un infarto de la sorpresa.

"Hace un rato, profesora. Me gustaría que no me asuste así otra vez" -Dijo Harry que recuperaba el aliento y sus latidos normales de corazón.

McGonagall sonrió, delante de toda la clase. Notó que Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown estaban un poco pálidas, mientras que los chicos sonreían abiertamente como locos y parecía que iban a ponerse a reír en cualquier momento. Ella comprobó el horario de los estudiantes de quinto año de Gryffindor y vio que antes de su clase habían tenido Adivinación con Trelawney.

"¿De quien predijo la muerte esta vez?" -Preguntó la profesora refiriéndose a Trelawney y su predicción habitual de muerte a principio de todos los años. Durante los 2 últimos años, habían sido para Harry Potter. A excepción de la primera clase de ellos con Trelawney, Minerva nunca los había visto con esas expresiones.

"Ella no predijo la muerte de nadie. Harry predijo la suya en la bola de cristal" -Explicó Ron, intentando no reírse al recordar.

McGonagall no pudo evitar sonreír, intentaba evitar reírse. Cuando vio a Harry, notó una risa inocente en sus labios.

_"¡Justo lo que necesito, otro bromista¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con los gemelos Weasley!" -Pensó exasperadamente la profesora antes de que comenzara a hablar sobre la transformación animaga, y todo lo que tenían que saber sobre ello._

El resto de la clase la pasaron tomando apuntes de ello.

* * *

"Señor Potter tengo que hablar un momento con usted" -Llamó McGonagall cuando todos se marchaban a almorzar después de la campana que señalaba el fin de la clase. 

"¿Si, profesora?" -Prguntó Harry después de que él dijera a sus amigos ir al comedor sin él.

"¿Dónde ha estado este verano?" -Preguntó preocupadamente su jefa de casa.

"Profesora, no se lo conté al profesor Dumbledore en nuestra pequeña charla esta mañana. ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo haré ahora?" -Preguntó Harry risueño.

"Tenía esperanzas de saberlo, siendo tu madrina" -Dijo Minerva con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡QUÉ?" -Gritó Harry por la sorpresa.

"¿Albus no te ha dicho la verdad?" -Preguntó sorprendida McGonagall.

"No esto" -Dijo sentándose en la silla Harry.

"Pensé que te lo diría todo" -Dijo Minerva sorprendida.

"Le pregunté algunas cosas que necesitaba saber las respuestas antes de oír la verdad sobre todo. Esto es algo que nunca me imagine, créame" -Dijo Harry que se reponía del shock emocional al oír estas notícias.

"¿Quieres oír toda la verdad o quieres esperar?" -Pregunto Minerva sonriendo suavemente.

"Déjeme escuchar todas las sorpresas juntas. Será más fácil para mí" -Dijo sonriendo Harry.

"¿Dónde has estado y que has hecho todo el mes?" -Preguntó otra vez severamente McGonagall.

"Viajé, trabajé de muchas cosas, entrené mis habilidades e hice cosas que prefiero no recordar" -Dijo Harry con un tono de voz misterioso.

"¿Cómo?" -Preguntó su madrina confundida.

"No quiera enterarse sobre esto, créame. Siempre que pienso en eso, me duele la cabeza" -Dijo Harry no muy feliz.

"¿Tan mal fueron las cosas?" -Preguntó preocupadamente Minerva.

"Si. Y la peor parte es que no recuerdo muy bien que pasó aquella noche y como terminé con…" -Dijo Harry

"¿Cómo terminaste con que?" -Preguntó con curiosidad McGonagall.

"Con esto" -Dijo Harry subiendose la manga izquierda, revelando un gran tatuaje de una pantera negra en su hombro.

"¿Cómo te lo hiciste?" -Preguntó impresionada por el tatuaje pero no muy feliz por eso.

"Como dije antes, no recuerdo muchas cosas de aquella noche. En realidad, la última cosa que recuerdo es que me emborraché con un amigo del trabajo" -Dijo riendo Harry.

"¡Te emborrachaste?" -Preguntó sobresaltada McGonagall.

"Si, muchísimo. Siempre que lo recuerdo me dan dolores de cabeza" -Dijo el estudiante con un gemido, bajándose la manga.

"¿En que trabajabas?" -Preguntó con curiosidad McGonagall.

"De DJ en una discoteca muggle. Trabajé allí 4 días" -Dijo Harry que sonriendo al recordarlo.

"No te imagino como DJ" -Dijo riendo entre dientes la profesora.

"No lo fui hasta ese momento" -Dijo sonriendo Harry.

"¿Cómo?" -Preguntó Minerva confusa.

"Mi amigo, el que me emborrachó, estaba de DJ allí. Me convertí en su ayudante y él me enseñó todo sobre como ser un DJ. Aprendí todo con él" -Contestó Harry

"Un tatuaje y unas memorias impresionantes. Creo que deberías irte a almorzar. ¿Solo por curiosidad, donde están tus cosas?" -Preguntó McGonagall cuando ellos salían del aula.

"Aquí" -Dijo Harry que cogía una cadena del cuello que tenía un baúl diminuto colgando de ella.

"¿Lo encogiste?" -Preguntó impresionada McGonagall.

"Si. Pensé que no sería muy bueno llevarlo siempre, así que lo hice y lo puse en una cadena alrededor de mi cuello" -Dijo con una sonrisa Harry cuando ellos alcanzaron el comedor.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, un pequeño gato apareció en la puerta y comenzó a correr hacía Harry.

"¡Eh! Chico, te dije que me esperaras fuera hoy" -Dijo Harry que recogía al gato en sus brazos.

"¿Es tuyo?" -Preguntó Minerva sonriendo al gato-

"Si. Su nombre es Merodeador. Lo encontré solo y perdido hace 2 semanas. Desde entonces es mío" -Dijo el prefecto acariciando al gato, que ronroneaba suavemente.

"Ves a almorzar, Harry. Estoy segura que ahora todos sabrás de tu regreso y querrán verte" -Dijo con una sonrisa McGonagall.

"Hasta luego, profesora" -Dijo Harry que entraba al Gran Comedor y se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras McGonagall se iba a la mesa de los profesores.

* * *

"Bienvenido, compañero!" -Dijo Fred que sonreía abiertamente a Harry cuando se sentó para almorzar. 

"Yo también me alegro de verte, Fred. ¿Qué tal va "eso" de lo que hablamos el año pasado?" -Preguntó Harry, refiriéndose al dinero que les dio a los gemelos el año pasado.

"Muy bien! Todo va sobre ruedas" -Dijo George que sonreía abiertamente, mientras Fred cabeceaba enérgicamente.

"Me alegro" -Dijo Harry antes de preguntar:- "¿Ya se ha decidido quien será el capitán del equipo este año?" -Preguntó a ambos y a las tres cazadoras del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

"Lo decidiremos esta noche después de la cena en la sala de reposo" -Contestó KAtie con una risa. Harry cabeceó sonriendo.

"¿Es tuyo?" -Preguntó Alicia acariciando a Merodeador.

"Si. Su nombre es Merodeador. Lo encontré hace 2 semanas" -Dijo Harry sonriente, acariciando al gato.

"Bonito nombre" -Dijo Hermione acariciándolo también.

"¿Dónde has estado, Harry?" -Preguntó Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos.

"Si no se lo he dicho a Dumbledore ni a McGonagall¿qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?" -Contestó bromista Harry.

"Buen punto" -Dijo entre risas, Fred.

"¿Es verdad lo que nos ha dicho Ron de Adivinación?" -Preguntó George divertido.

"Claro que lo es! Esto es lo que yo llamo un gran final de una asignatura!" -Contestó Harry risueño.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "un gran final", Harry?" -Preguntó confundida Hermione.

"La dejé y me cambié a Runas Antiguas" -Dijo Harry seriamente en un tono que decía que no quería hablar sobre ello más.

"Pobre Trelawney! Ella va a perder a su estudiante favorito¿A quien pensáis que predecirá su muerte ahora que Harry no estará allí más?" -Preguntó Dean risueño.

"¡Con mi suerte, probablemente ella seguirá prediciendo la mía siempre!" -Dijo Harry.

* * *

El resto del almuerzo pasó silenciosamente, mientras tanto todos los Gryffindors reían con Harry de las cosas que contaba. 

"¿Que tenemos ahora?" -Preguntó Harry cuando el almuerzo terminó

"Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con la profesora Grubbly-Planks. Hagrid esta trabajando para Dumbledore desde la mitad del verano, él nos escribió" -Explicó Hermione, cuando ella vio la mirada de turbación en la cara de Harry - "Este año Gryffindor compartía las clases con Ravenclaw, y no más con Slytherin"

"Genial! La última cosa que quiero ver en mi primer día de colegio es la cara de Malfoy" -Gritó Harry a sus amigos cuando los tres llegaron a la clase.

"Bienvenidos" -Comenzó la profesora cuando todos estuvieron allí.-Hoy comenzaremos a estudiar los Lobos de Calor. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué son?-Preguntó la profesora mirando a los estudiantes.

"Los lobos de calor son pequeños lobos que emiten calor y fuego. Si te consideran un amigo no te quemaran. Si eres un enemigo te causaran un gran daño con ello" -Dijo Hermione sonriendo de orgullo.

"Muy bien, señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Gryffindor.-Dijo la profesora.-Este año tendréis que cuidar a uno. Este proyecto durará seguramente todo este año. Por favor, escoged uno y será el vuestro" -Explicó la profesora a los estudiantes.

Harry y sus amigos fueron donde estaban los lobos y cogieron unos cachorros y fueron a sentarse otra vez donde estaban al principio. Los 3 cachorros tenían una mezcla de piel roja y amarilla. Estaban un poco calientes al tocarlos.

Harry llamó al suyo "Moony", como el apodo de su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin. Lupin era un hombre-lobo y "Moony" era su nombre entre los Merodeadores. A Harry le gustaba mucho y estaba seguro que a Remus no le importaría si él llamaba a su Lobo de Calor con su apodo.

Hermione llamo a la suya Estrella. No contó el porque del nombre. Dijo que le gustó al lobo y sería su nombre.

Ron llamó al suyo simplemente Red- Dijo que era porque el color de la piel de el animal era de un color rojo muy bonito y le gustó el nombre.

Para sorpresa de todos, Merodeador, que siempre estaba con Harry, se acercó a Moony y al instante comenzaron a jugar juntos.

"Creo que se han hecho amigos rápido!" -Dijo Ron en broma mientras veía como se divertían juntos.

"¿Quién es el dueño del gato?" -Preguntó la profesora sorprendida por las acciones de ambos animales.

"Es mío, profesora. ¿Algún problema?" -Preguntó Harry esperando que no hubiera ningún problema.

"No. Es insólito ver a un gato y un lobo jugar juntos, nada normal debo decir" -Dijo la profesora impresionada.

"El dueño de ambos animales no es que se pueda decir normal, tampoco, profesora" -Dijo en broma Harry.

"Tiene razón Potter" – "10 puntos por ser el dueño, y 10 para el gato y la relación que acaban de empezar ambos animales. Es impresionante" -Dijo la profesora riendo.

El resto de la clase siguió con los estudiantes haciéndose amigos de los lobos. Esto era fácil y nadie tuvo problemas con ello.

* * *

"¿Qué toca ahora?" -Dijo Harry, cuando la clase terminó. 

"Historia de la Magia" -Dijo Ron comprobando su horario.

"¿Dónde esta tu horario, Harry?" -Preguntó Hermione cuando iban al aula del profesor Binns.

"Dumbledore dijo que McGonagall me lo daría mañana, cuando hayan arreglado el cambio de clases" -Explicó El-Niño-Que-Vivió mientras los 3 entraban en el aula y tomaban asiento al final del aula.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el profesor Binns entró y comenzó a hablar del tiempo de Merlín y su niñez.

Como siempre casi todos los de la clase se durmieron, excepto 2 personas: Hermione y Harry. Hermione siempre tomaba apuntes, era la única que lo hacía de la clase. Harry escuchaba con muchísima atención. Ningún Gryffindor sabía porque y no le preguntaron tampoco.

"Una clase interesante¿verdad, Hermione?" -Dijo Harry cuando los 3 amigos fueron a cenar después de Historia.

"Si, Harry, realmente buena. No sabía muchas cosas de Merlín" -Dijo muy excitada la chica.

"Nadie lo sabía. El único problema es que Binns es realmente aburrido" -Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras entra al Gran Comedor y se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Harry, reunión de todo el equipo en la oficina de McGonagall después de la cena. Quiere saber quien será el capitán" -Dijo Katie cuando se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

"De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo son las pruebas? Necesitamos un nuevo guardián" -Dijo Harry que pensaba en la posición libre que había dejado Wood, hace 2 años.

"Lo decidiremos esta noche. Y tenemos que hacer un equipo de reserva también. El año que viene tu y el guardián seréis los únicos jugadores en el equipo" -Dijo Alicia que se unía a la charla.

"Tienes razón. Necesitamos 2 bateadores para substituir a los payasos de la Casa" -Dijo Harry refiriéndose a los gemelos.- "3 cazadores para substituiros a vosotras dos y a Angelina" -Dijo señalando a las chicas y a la otra cazadora.- "Un guardián de reserva y tal vez, un buscador también. Creo que podría empezar a entrenar con él o ella antes de acabar terminar el colegio en 2 años" -Terminó Harry pensando en lo que Angelina le contó.

"Lo decidiremos esta noche, entonces" -Dijo Katie, antes de volver a su cena.

"¿De que hablabais los 3, Harry?" -Preguntó Collin Creevey, con su cámara en sus manos, después de tomar una foto de su ídolo, Harry Potter.

"De las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de la Casa, Collin. Necesitaremos reservas para todas las posiciones para el año que viene, cuando los otros 5 jugadores terminen el colegio" -Explicó Harry sin molestarse por la foto que le hizo.

* * *

Después de cenar, Harry y sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch: Fred, George; los batidores y Alicia, Katie y Angelina; las cazadoras, se fueron a la oficina de McGonagall a hablar sobre quien sería el nuevo capitán y la fecha de las pruebas para el equipo. 

"Empecemos con el asunto más importante: el capitán. Recibí una lechuza del señor Word con una sugerencia a esa posición. Os lo diré después de que todos votéis, en caso de empate, el voto de Word deshará el empate" -Dijo Mcgonagall cuando los 6 estudiantes se sentaron.

"Ante todo, yo no quiero serlo. Ser Premio Anual ocupará demasiado de mi tiempo para ser capitana de Quidditch también" -dijo Katie cuando McGonagall terminó.

"Propongo a Harry para serlo. Nosotros cinco dejaremos el colegio el año que viene, y el tiene otros 2 años para estar en el equipo. Además, si él no estuviera en el equipo, Gryffindor no habría ganado la Copa hace dos años. Todos lo sabemos" -dijo Alicia.

"Estoy contigo" -Dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

"¿Señorita Jonson?" -Preguntó la profesora McGonagall a la última cazadora.

"Tienen razón. Nuestra mejor opción es Harry en la posición de capitán" -Dijo Angelina que cabeceaba a sus compañeros.

"Felicidades, señor Potter; es el nuevo capitan del equipo" -Dijo McGonagall sonriendo a su ahijado.

"Gracias. No me lo esperaba, pero será un honor" -Dijo Harry un poco sobresaltado por las notícias.

"Una pregunta, profesora.¿A quién votó Oliver para ser capitán?" -Preguntó con curiosidad Alicia.

"Al mismo que vosotros, Potter era su voto" -Dijo con una sonrisa McGonagall.- "¿ Y las pruebas?"

"En 2 semanas. Hasta ése día tendrán tiempo para prepararse. También sugiero que se hagan pruebas para todas las posiciones, no solo el guardián. Así tendré una base para el año que viene para jugar con un equipo completo" -Contestó Harry pensando un poco.

"Estoy de acuerdo con esto. Otra cosa; el primer partido será contra Slytherin una semana después de Halloween. Creo que hay suficiente tiempo para tener al equipo listo" -Dijo McGonagall a Harry.

"Si, profesora" -Dijo el equipo entero al mismo tiempo.

"Ponedlo en la sala común dentro de una semana. Les diré la fecha en unos días" -Dijo McGonagall señalizando el final de la reunión.

"Buenas noches, profesora" -dijo el equipo saliendo de su oficina.

"Harry, como te atrevas a despertarnos al amanecer como hizo Wood, te mataremos!" -Amenazaron los gemelos.

"Al amanecer duermo, hombre! No hago ningún entrenamiento!" -Dijo riendo Harry cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

* * *

"Que tal ha ido, Harry?" -Preguntó Ron cuando Harry se sentó al lado de él y Hermione. 

"Soy el nuevo capitán del equipo y las pruebas serán dentro de dos semanas" -Dijo Harry cansadamente.

"Felicidades, compañero!" -Dijo Ron sonriendo.

"¿Tenéis que encontrar un nuevo guardián, verdad?" -Preguntó Hermione, feliz por las notícias.

"Si, y haremos pruebas para un equipo de reserva. El año que viene todos los demás jugadores se graduarán y yo necesitaré un equipo" -Dijo Harry bostezando. Se levantó y dijo: - "Buenas noches, chicos, me acostaré ahora mismo"

"Yo también. Buenas noches a los dos" -Dijo Hermione que iba a su dormitorio.

"Buenas noches, Hermione" -Contestaron los chicos que iban a su dormitorio.

Cuando Harry llegó al dormitorio, fue a la cama e hizo que su baúl volviera a su tamaño normal otra vez. Los otros cuatro chicos se preparaban a dormir cuando él comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

"Guau! Harry¿Qué es esto?" -Preguntó Dean que señalaba al tatuaje del hombro de Harry, cuando se cambiaba su ropa para poner el pijama. Los otros vieron impresionados el tatuaje también con temor.

"Os lo diré mañana. Buenas noches a todos" -dijo Harry cerrando sus cortinas.

"Buenas noches" -Contestaron los otros chicos, antes de dormirse rápidamente.

_"Es agradable volver a casa" -Pensó Harry, antes de dormirse también._

_

* * *

****__Red-- Rojo_

**_Moony -- Lunatico_**

**_Esos nombres los conservo en Ingles, porque realmente no me gusta como suenan en Español._**

**_Barby_**


	3. Charlas

**_Harry Potter y los Nuevos Poderes_**

**_Charlas_**

Cuando Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente decidió ir a ver a Hedwig y enviar una carta a Hocicos. Estaba seguro que su padrino había estado muy preocupado por él y no había recibido ninguna lechuza desde hacía un mes.

Después de que se sacara el pijama y se pusiera la túnica, fue a la Sala Común y se encontró con Hermione que estaba allí leyendo un libro.

"Hola, Hermione" -Dijo Harry yendo hacia ella.

"Harry¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Solo son las 7a.m" .-Preguntó Hermione comprobando su reloj.

"Voy a la lechuceria a enviar una carta a Hocicos y así veré a Hedwig. ¿Quieres venir?" -Preguntó Harry que salía por el retrato.

"Claro" -Dijo la chica uniéndose a su amigo en su camino hacia la lechucería.

"¿Qué tal has pasado el verano?"-Preguntó Harry mientras caminaban.

"Aburrida y preocupada por tu. Cuando me enteré de tu desaparición casi me dio un infarto de lo preocupada que estaba" -Gritó Hermione.

"Lo siento. No podía seguir allí. Especialmente después de lo que hizo Dumbledore" -Dijo Harry con ira.

"¿De que estas hablando?" -Preguntó Hermione cuando estaban cerca de su destino.

"¿A parte de cortar el correo en mi casa, enviarme todos los materiales del colegio para evitar que fuera al callejón Diagon y hacer que me despidieran? Nada en absoluto" -Contestó con enfado Harry.

"¿El hizo QUE!" -Preguntó Hermione furiosa.

"Lo que has oído, no me lo hagas repetir. Una semana antes de mi cumpleaños hablé con él y le amenacé que si en mi cumpleaños no me había sacado de casa de los Dursley, yo desaparecería. Y ya sabes lo que pasó después" -Dijo Harry entrando en la lechucería.

* * *

Hedwig le vio e inmediatamente voló y se posó sobre su hombro, pellizcándole el oído cariñosamente. 

"Eh! Chica, yo también te eché de menos" -Dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza de su lechuza.

"Mira, ella también te ha echado de menos, Harry" -Dijo con una risa Hermione.

"Si. Te necesito para entregar una carta¿vale?" -Preguntó Harry sabiendo que la lechuza estaba ansiosa por hacerlo.

Hedwig cabeceó felizmente y se preparó para su misión.

Harry sonrió y comenzó a escribir la carta:

_Querido Sirius, _

_Estoy seguro que has estado preocupado por mí este último mes. Deja de preocuparte, estoy en Hogwarts desde ayer._

_Tengo buenas noticias para ti: primero, soy Prefecto con Ron y Hermione. Guai¿eh?. Y segundo, he sido nombrado capitán del equipo. ¡Genial!_

_¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos hablar cara a cara? Me gustaría verte. Envía la respuesta con Hedwig cuanto antes._

_Con cariño, _

_Harry_

_PD: Se que me pedístess dejar de usar a Hedwig para entregarte cartas, pero no la he visto desde hace un mes y si usara otra lechuza se enfadaría conmigo._

"Dáselo a Sirius¿vale?" -Dijo Harry atando la carta a la pata de Hedwig.

Ella pellizcó su dedo y salió de la lechucería para hacer su misión.

"Vamos a desayunar, Harry" -Propuso Hermione después de que la lechuza estaba fuera de su vista.

Harry cabeceó y ambos comenzaron a andar al pasillo en silencio.

* * *

Cuando ellos llegaron, notaron que estaba casi vacío. Había unos pocos Ravenclaws, unos 10 Hufflepuffs y ningún Slytherin. 

Harry y Hermione se sentaron al final de la mesa de Gryffindor donde unos de tercer año estaban comiendo. Harry miró a la mesa alta y vio que solamente estaban McGonagall, Dumbledore y la nueva profesora, Arabella Figg

"La he visto antes¿pero donde?" -Se preguntó Harry. Después de unos momentos, le preguntó a Hermione:- "¿puedo ver tu horario?" -

"Claro, ten" -Contestó la chica que se lo daba,

"Herbología con Sprout. Encantamientos con Flitwick. ¿Defensa toda la tarde?" -Preguntó incrédulo Harry.

"Déjame ver" -dijo Hermione comprobando ella también. Después de que ella lo leyó dijo:- "Que extraño. Nunca habíamos tenido Defensa toda la tarde de un día"

"Espero que no sea como Quirrell o Lockhart, sería un desastre" -Dijo Harry mientras se comía una tostada.

"Estoy segura de que ella será mejor que ellos, Harry. No creo que Dumbledore pusiera a alguien sin experiencia en este puesto otra vez. Después de todo, este puesto esta maldito¿recuerdas?" -Dijo una graciosa Hermione.

"Tienes razón, Hermione" -Dijo riendo Harry.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, las puertas se abrieron y entraron cuatro personas.

"Genial, justo lo que yo quería. ¡Ver a Fudge por la mañana temprano!" -Dijo con irá reconociendo a uno de ellos.

"¿Cómo sabes que él quiere verte?" -Dijo curiosamente Hermione, reconociendo al Ministro de Magia también.

"He desaparecido del mundo mágico durante un mes, Hermione. Seguro que el idiota del ministro me ha estado buscando, simplemente para demostrar que hay algo en lo que él puede tener éxito" -Dijo irónicamente Harry.

"Supongo que tienes razón" -Gimió Hermione, mirando a Fudge que hablaba silenciosamente con Dumbledore.

"Harry, ven a mi oficina por favor" -Dijo Dumbledore unos minutos después de la charla con Fudge.

"Te lo dije" -Dijo Harry que gemía a Hermione, antes de que se pusiera de pie y siguiera al director a su oficina, con el Ministro y sus compañeros.

* * *

"¡Buenos días, Ministro¿Cómo está?" -Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa muy falsa. 

"Queremos saber donde ha estado, Potter. Todos hemos estado preocupados desde su desaparición. Nadie ha sabido nada de ti desde hace un mes" -Contestó preocupadamente Fudge.

_"Como si Ud se preocupara por ello"_ -Pensó Harry antes de contestar:- "Ministro, si no se lo dije al director, a la subdirectora ni a mis amigos¿Qué le hace pensar que se lo diré?" -Preguntó Harry.

"Tenemos el derecho de saberlo. Debemos cuidar a los magos menores de edad como tu" -Dijo Fudge seriamente.

"Ministro, se lo diré solo una vez. No me importa para nada el Ministerio o su "cuidado", como Ud dijo. Soy más que capaz de cuidarme solo. Lo que a usted le preocupa, es lo que la gente pensaría de usted si algo me pasara" -Dijo Harry rotundamente.

"Desde luego que nos preocupamos por su seguridad. Nosotros cuidamos de todos los magos, no solo de ti" -Dijo visiblemente sudado y nervioso el Ministro.

"Mentiras"-Dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a Fudge, quien comenzó a sudar más nervioso que antes.

"¡No puede hablar de esa manera al señor Fudge¡El es el ministro de magia!" -Gritó con ira una mujer joven, que se puso de pie para afrontar a Harry.

"Mire, Señora – no se quien diablos es - su querido Ministro dijo el año pasado que yo era "mentalmente inestable" y que me imaginaba cosas. Por tanto, señor Fudge, váyase al infierno! Puedo cuidar de mí mismo sin su ayuda o la del Ministerio. Buenos días, tengo clases para atender" -Dijo Harry saliendo de la oficina cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"Creo que él ya dijo todo lo que tenías que escuchar. Ahora vete del castillo, por favor" -Dijo Dumbledore, divertido por lo que acababa de pasar entre Fudge y Hary hacía un momento.

"Nos volveremos a ver Dumbledore" -Dijo Fudge con ira al director, antes de salir de la oficina con sus compañeros.

"Hasta entonces, pues; Cornelius" - Dijo Dumbledore cuando ellos salieron de la oficina, con sus ojos centelleando intensamente.

* * *

"Perdón, profesora Sprout, estaba hablando con el director" -Dijo Harry cuando entró en el invernadero donde tenía clase de Herbología aquella mañana. 

"Siéntese, Potter. La profesora Mcgonagall ya me avisó sobre ello. Haga grupo con la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, por favor" -Dijo la profesora Sprout a Harry.

"¿Qué quería Fudge, Harry?" -Le preguntó Hermione cuando se sentó a su lado.

"Nada importante, Hermione. Quería saber donde he estado todo el verano" -Contestó Harry, cuando comenzaron a trabajar con las flores de esa lección.

"¿Qué le dijiste?" -Preguntó Ron haciendo lo mismo que Harry.

"Que se podía ir al infierno y que no necesitaba su ayuda o la del Ministerio" -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Bien dicho, compañero!" -Dijo Ron riendo por el comentario de su amigo.

"Tiene razón¡Bien dicho, Harry!" -dijo sonriendo Hermione.

"Pienso lo mismo" -Dijo Harry, y continuaron con su trabajo en sulencio hasta el final de la clase.

* * *

Encantamientos ese día fue aburrido. Aprendieron hechizos del hogar, tales como: limpiar cosas, la cocina, etc. Harry y sus amigos lo encontraron realmente fácil y ganaron 50 puntos para Gryffindor por el trabajo hecho en la clase. 

Cuando fueron a almorzar, Harry y sus amigos encontraron a las últimas personas que querían ver: Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas, Crabbe y Goyle.

"Mira quién tenemos aquí, Potty decidió mostrar su cara de cobarde otra vez" -Dijo sonriendo con satisfacción el rubio Slytherin. Sus amigos rieron también.

"¿Cobarde? El cobarde y estúpido es tu padre, Draco. Se arrodilla y besa el traje de la gente estúpida. Estoy seguro de que tu eres como él" -Dijo Harry afrontándolo.

"Mi padre no es un cobarde, Potter. Al menos él está vivo, no como el tuyo" -Dijo Malfoy furioso.

Ninguno supo exactamente que pasó, pero un segundo más tarde, en el lugar donde estaba Malfoy, había ahora un hurón de color rosa que comenzó a brincar hacia el techo y al suelo varias veces. Y en vez de Crabbe y Goyle, ahora había un mono y un cerdo, ambos rosas también.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry y vieron algo que los asustó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de cólera, frialdad y ardían en furia también. Ninguno de los dos había visto sus ojos así antes.

Dos minutos más tarde los tres Slytherins volvían a la normalidad y desde el suelo miraban temerosos a Harry.

"Vuelve a hacer un comentario parecido a ese Malfoy, y lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida" -Dijo Harry furioso.

Malfoy lo miró ultrajado y con miedo también.

"Vamos al comedor, chicos" -Dijo Hermione después de unos segundos de silencio.

"Malfoy, 100 puntos menos a Slytherin por insultar a un Prefecto" -Dijo Harry mostrando su insignia.

"Dos semanas de reclusión también" -Dijo una voz severa detrás de ellos.

Los 6 giraron sus cabezas para ver la cara enfadada de McGonagall que no parecía nada feliz de lo que se había enterado.

"Vamos a almorzar, profesora. Discúlpenos" -Dijo Harry haciendo señas a sus amigos para seguirlo.

"Vayan" - Fue la respuesta de la jefa de Gryffindor a los tres prefectos.

* * *

Los tres amigos fueron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor sin mediar palabra. Ron y Hermione sintieron que Harry no estaba de humor para hablar ahora mismo. 

"¡Eh, Harry¿Cuándo te la hiciste?" -Preguntó alegremente Dean cuando se sentó unos momentos más tarde que el trío.

"¿De que hablas, Dean?" -Preguntó Harry confuso.

"¿De que sino¡La pantera!" -Dijo Dean señalando el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

"¡Ah, esto¡Me la hice hace 2 semanas después de una noche que intento olvidar" -Dijo con un gemido Harry.

"¿De que estáis hablando?" -preguntó con curiosidad Fred que se sentaba cerca de ellos y se une a la charla.

"Tengo un tatuaje sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Es una gran pantera negra" -Dijo Harry subiéndose la manga y enseñándosela a sus amigos.

El tatuaje era una pantera negra con ojos verdes como Harry. Parecía que miraba con la boca lista para morderte. La cola estaba al principio del hombro y la pantera terminaba en el codo. Era muy bonita.

"¡Wow, es hermoso Harry!" -Dijo Katie impresionada por ello.

"Gracias" -Dijo Harry bajando la manga otra vez.

"¿Cómo te la hiciste?" -Preguntó Hermione impresionada también.

"Después de emborracharme con un amigo tan loco como yo. Siempre que recuerdo esa noche me da dolor de cabeza" -Gimió Harry.

"¿Te emborrachaste!" -Preguntaron todos los que escudaron su historia.

"Digamos que perdí la cuenta después de mi 6ª o 7ª botella de cerveza" -Dijo Harry con otro gemido.

"¿Por qué bebiste tanto?" -Preguntó con curiosidad Alicia.

"Trabajaba como DJ en una discoteca muggle. Era el ayudante del DJ principal. Me quedé toda la noche allí y me convenció para beber un poco. Me desperté dos días más tarde, con la pantera sobre mi hombro y un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de este castillo" -Dijo sonriendo Harry.

"¿Tú eres DJ?" -Preguntaron con sorpresa Hermione, Dean y Angelina al mismo tiempo.

"Trabajé 4 días de eso. Aprendí casi todo allí. Antes de eso no sabía nada de cómo hacerlo" -Dijo Harry risueño.

"¿Qué es un DG?" -Preguntó ron confuso, no entendiendo de que hablaban sus amigos.

"DJ, Ron, significa el Disc Jockey. Son quienes ponen la musica en las discotecas Muggles" -Explicó Hermione.

"¿Estaba bien, no?" -Preguntó Dean impresionado por ello.

"Depende de la noche. Las dos primeras estaba tranquilo. Sobretodo porque eran jueves y viernes. El sábado y el domingo es una locura, os digo. Los tipos de seguridad sacaban gente de la discoteca toca la noche. La mayor parte eran borrachos o con cortes o narices rotas después de peleas" -Dijo Harry con una risa.

* * *

"Hermoso tatuaje, Harry" -Dijo Dumbledore detrás del grupo. 

"Gracias, director. A mi también me gusta" -Dijo Harry sonriendo con orgullo.

"Lo que no le gustó fue la noche en que se lo hizo, profesor" -dijo Fred riendo. Todos exclamaron una carcajada, incluyendo a Harry.

"Minerva me dijo algo interesante sobre un hurón rosado, un mono y un cerdo. ¿Sabes algo, por casualidad?" -Preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo al trío.

"¿Nosotros¡Nada!" -dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres amigos que ponían sus caras más inocentes, especialmente Harry.

"Eso pensaba" -dijo Dumbledore riéndo suavemente, antes de agregar:- "Espero que no vuelva a suceder"

"Dígale a Malfoy que pare de soltar esos comentarios. Si lo hace otra vez, no le gustaría lo que pasaría entonces" -dijo Harry seriamente, antes de levantarse y salir del comedor.

"¿Qué le dijo?" -Preguntó Dumbledore a Ron y Hermione que miraban a Harry como se iba del Gran Comedor.

"Él insultó a sus padres" -Dijo rotundamente Hermione, mirando, como todos, la salida de Harry al pasillo.

"¿Qué hizo?" -Preguntó con ira Alicia.

"Malfoy comenzó a molestarnos y dijo que Harry era un cobarde. Harry le dijo que el cobarde era el padre de Malfoy. Entonces Malfoy dijo que su padre no lo era y que al menos su padre estaba vivo a diferencia del de Harry" -Explicó con ira Ron.

"¡Jodido estúpido!"-Dijeron los gemelos con furia al mismo tiempo.

"Perdone, profesor Dumbledore" -Dijo Fred pidiendo perdón por lo que dijo al profesor Dumbledore.

"No oí nada, señor Weasley" -Dijo el director con una sonrisa.

"Eso es la peor cosa que alguien le puede decir a harry!" -Dijo Alicia furiosa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con esto, Alicia?" -Preguntó Dean enfadado también por las palabras de Malfoy hacia su compañero de casa.

"Insultar a los padres de un huérfano es lo peor que se puede hacer. Ellos son sagrados para todos ellos. Malfoy ha golpeado bajo al decir esto" -Explicó Alicia a todos sus amigos.

"Y por la forma en que Harry perdió a sus padres, es normal que se ponga furioso por esto. Si yo estuviera en su situación profesor, tomaría en serio sus palabras, muy seriamente" -Dijo Hermione que entiende lo que decía su compañera de casa.

"Lo haré, no se preocupe. Esto no quedara así. Por favor, vayan con él por si necesita hablar con alguien. Estoy seguro que lo necesita" -Dijo Dumbledore a todos los Gryffindors que habían hablado con Harry.

"Lo haremos, señor" -Dijeron todos ellos al mismo tiempo, antes de ir a sus respectivas clases.

Dumbledore sonrió viendo al grupo antes de ir a su oficina. Tenía que hablar con Snape seriamente. Draco Malgoy era una cosa, pero si Harry se enfrentaba a Severus sabía que esto terminaría en una guerra seguramente.

"Debo de impedirlo antes de que pase" -Pensó el viejo mago antes de llamar por la chimenea al Jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

* * *

Después de salir del comedor, Harry fue directamente hacia el aula de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras :P) a esperar el principio de la clase. Gran parte de su furia desapareció y ahora estaba más tranquilo. 

"Llegas temprano" -Dijo una voz detrás de él, sorprendiendo a Harry.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio la vuelta con su varita mágica lista para lanzar un maleficio si lo necesitara. Se calmó cuando vio que solamente era la profesora Figg que entraba en el aula.

"¡Vaya! Estas un poco nervioso¿no?" -Preguntó la mujer que se sentaba en la silla al lado de su escritorio.

"Ud me sorprendió. Lo siento" -Pidió perdón el prefecto guardando su varita mágica avergonzado.

"No pasa nada. Si hubiera estado en tu lugar, probablemente habría reaccionado de igual modo. Tú también me sorprendiste" -Dijo Figg, mientras Harry cogía a Merodeador, que en ese momento llegó y fue hacia su dueño.

"Chico, te dije que no podía ocuparme de ti en clases excepto en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" -Dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza de su animal doméstico.

"¿Cómo se llama?" -Preguntó con curiosidad la profesora.

"Merodeador. Lo encontré en mi viaje y decidí llevarlo conmigo. ¿Hay algún problema si él se queda? Después de todo le gustan los gatos, Señora Fig." -Dijo Harry mirando directamente a los ojos a su profesora.

"Me has pillado, Harry. Soy tu vieja niñera. Siento que tuvieras que pasar por ése infierno con los Dursley, pero yo no podía ayudarte" -Dijo avergonzada la profesora.

"No se preocupe. Desde este verano ellos están muertos para mí. Y le agradecería que no los volviera a nombrar en mi presencia" -Dijo seriamente Harry acariciando a Merodeador, que ronroneaba suavemente.

"Claro Harry, no hay problema. Y desde luego que él puede quedarse aquí en mis clases" -Dijo Figg sonriendo y señalando al gato en las manos de Harry.

"Gracias. Permítame una pregunta. ¿Por qué tenemos DCAO toda la tarde? Por lo general tenemos solamente clases de dos horas como mucho" -Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Dumbledore quiere que os enseñe cosas muy avanzadas. Por tanto, tenemos que practicarlas. El patronus, con el que empezaremos hoy, no es muy fácil para estudiantes de 15 años, Harry. Yo misma tengo problemas con ello"

"¿Difícil a los 15? Intente dominarlo a los 13" -dijo riendo Harry.

"¿Lo dominaste en tu tercer año?" -Preguntó con incredulidad Figg que casi se cae de su silla de la impresión.

"Sip. Después de que me cayera de mi escoba jugando al Quidditch cuando 100 dementores vinieron al campo, le pedí al profesor Lupin enseñármelo. Fue necesaria mucha práctica y mucho chocolate, pero al final lo logré al final del año" -Dijo Harry con orgullo.

"¡Vaya! Nunca esperé ver alguien tan joven dominar un encantamiento tan complicado" -Dijo sonriendo Figg.

"Soy de todo menos normal, profesora" -dijo Harry riendo.

"Tienes razón" -Dijo Figg riendo también.

* * *

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, el resto de los estudiantes de quinto año de todas las casas entraron en el aula y se sentaron. El aula había sido ampliada mágicamente para hacer posible que las 4 casas cupieran en la misma aula. 

"Bienvenidos a mi primera clase con vosotros. Para esta asignatura tendremos a las 4 casas juntas. Hoy comenzaré a enseñaros el hechizo Patronus. ¿Alguien puede decirme que es?" -Preguntó la profesora Figg cuando todos se sentaron y le prestaban atención.

Muchas manos se levantaron, desde luego Hermione era una de ellas.

"Sr¿Boot, no?" -Preguntó Figg al estudiante de quinto año de Ravenclaw, después de mirar su lista.

"Si, profesora. El hechizo patronus es usado contra dementotes. La forma depende de quien hecha el hechizo" - contestó Terry seguro de lo que decía.

"5 puntos para Ravenclaw. ¿Alguien me puede decir algo más sobre ello?" -Prguntó Figg al resto de la clase.

"Para echarlo tienes que pensar en un recuerdo feliz. Cuanto más feliz sea el recuerdo, mejor será el hechizo"-Explicó Harry agregando su información a la de Boot.

"Esto es lo más importante que debéis de saber sobre el hechizo. Solo funciona con recuerdos felices. Esto lucha contra la felicidad que los dementotes extraen de sus víctimas. 5 puntos para Gryffindor, señor Potter" -dijo la profesora a Harry.

"¿Cómo se hace, profesora?" -Preguntó Padma Patil, la hermana gemela de Parvati.

"El conjuro es "Expecto Patronum". Hoy comenzaremos a practicarlo y veremos si podemos averiguar que forma adopta" -Explicó la profesora, antes de que comenzara a explicar algunas cosas y la gente empezara a tomar apuntes.

El único que no necesitaba apuntes era Harry. Él sabía como se hacía y lo que Figg explicaba era un poco inútil para él en ese momento.

"Harry¿Te importaría hacernos una demostración? Como ya te dije, el mío no es muy bueno" -Dijo Arabela a Harry con vergüenza.

"Claro, ningún problema. ¿Algún objetivo o apunto a la pared?" -Preguntó Harry que comenzaba a pensar un recuerdo para echar el hechizo.

"La pared estará bien por ahora. No quiero poneros contra un dementor de momento. Aunque es falso, no importa. Es peligroso" -Explicó seriamente Figg.

* * *

"¡Expecto Patronum!" -Gritó Harry concentrado en su recuerdo. 

Lo que pasó después sobresaltó a todos los de la clase, incluyendo a Ron y Hermione quienes lo habían visto antes y sabían la forma del patronus de Harry.

Esta vez de la varita mágica no salió solamente el ciervo como siempre. Unos momentos después de salir el ciervo, un lobo grande y más tarde un perro enorme que corrieron al lado del ciervo alrededor del aula.

"Hermione¿piensas lo mismo que yo?" -Preguntó Ron con temor al mirar los 3 patronus de su amigo.

"¡Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto¡Los tres son sus patronus! Espera a que Hocicos y Remus escuchen esto!" -contestó Hermione con temor también por lo que había visto.

"Señorita Granger, vaya y traiga al director un momento por favor. ¡Él debe ver esto!" -Dijo Figg sobresaltada.

"¿Es normal tener 3 formas en un patronus, profesora?" -Preguntó Hanna Abbott cuando Hermione salió para buscar a Dumbledore.

"Señorita Abbott, es la primera vez en mi vida que veo algo así!" -Exclamó Figg sobresaltada.

"¿Llamaste Arabella?" -dijo el director cuando él y Hermione entraban en el aula unos minutos más tarde.

"Debes ver esto Albus, créeme, deber verlo" -Dijo la profesora a Dumbledore, antes de decir al estudiante:- "Harry, lo haces otra vez, por favor?"

"De acuerdo. ¡_Expecto Patronum_!" -Gritó Harry y los tres animales aparecieron otra vez de su varita mágica.

La mandíbula de Dumbledore se cayó al piso por la sorpresa y la impresión. Había visto el patronus de Harry antes pero nunca se esperaba esto.

"Impresionante¿eh?" -Dijo Harry en broma al director.

"Puedes estar seguro que sí, Harry" -Dijo Dumbledore cuando se repuso de la impresión.

"Gracias, a mi también me gusta" -Dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

"Arabela, si no te importa, tengo que dirigirme al señor Potter en privado. Intentaré hacerlo volver al final de la clase" -dijo Dumbledore a la profesora de DCAO.

"No te preocupes Albus. Él es el que menos práctica necesita en esta escuela" -Dijo Arabella.

* * *

"Ven conmigo Harry" -dijo Dumbledore llevándose al estudiante del aula. 

"Esto le sobresaltó¿verdad?" -Preguntó Harry riendo mientras andaban.

"En todos mis años en esta escuela he visto muchas cosas, pero nada como esto. ¿Cómo transformaste tu viejo patronus a este nuevo?" -Preguntó Dumbledore que alcanzaba la gárgola de su oficina.

"Parte de mi entrenamiento de verano" -Explicó el prefecto cuando alcanzaron la puerta de la oficina.

* * *

Harry y Dumbledore entraron y el estudiante fue sumergido en un abrazo de oso de Sirius, que tenía una mirada severa en su cara. Con él estaba Remus con la misma mirada. 

"Sirius, suéltame. Necesito respirar" -Dijo Harry que intentaba escaparse del abrazo sin demasiado éxito.

"Lo siento. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que me has tenido este mes, jovencito?" -Preguntó con ira el ex-presidiario.

"Pregúntale a Dumbledore la razón de mi fuga de casa de los Dursley" -Dijo rotundamente Harry que señalaba al director.

"Por favor, déjalo" -Dijo incómodamente Dumbledore.

"Como quiera" -dijo Harry.

"¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?" -Preguntó Sirius todavía enfadado.

"Sirius, el director me hizo esa misma pregunta, la sub-directora, y madrina debo agregar, mis compañeros de casa y el Ministro de Magia. Ninguno de ellos consiguió respuesta¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti te lo diré?" -Preguntó en broma Harry.

"Significa que no lo conseguiré?" -Preguntó Sirius serio.

"Nop" - Fue la única respuesta de Harry.

"¿Qué pasó con Arabela que te llamó, Albus?" -Preguntó con curiosidad Remus al director.

"Harry había hecho unos cuantos…cambios en su patronus, que sobresaltaron a todos" -Explicó sonriente el director al antiguo profesor de DCAO y estudiante.

"¿Qué quieres decir con cambios?" -preguntaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

"Muéstraselo, Harry" -Dijo Dumbledore al estudiante.

"¡Expecto Patronum!" -Gritó Harry agarrando su varita mágica y concentrándose para crear el patronus.

Cuando los 3 animales desaparecieron de la vista, los dos adultos tenían sus mandíbulas abiertas totalmente. Y miraban sorprendidos y sobresaltados por el cambio.

"¿Son quienes yo creo, Harry?" -preguntó Remus después de recuperarse del choque.

"Si, lo son" -Dijo Harry sonriente.

"¿Qué estas pensando?" -Preguntó Sirius confuso.

"Sirius! Los patronus de Harry somos tu, yo y James en nuestras formas de animago" -Gritó Remus.

"Así es, querido profesor" -dijo sonriendo a Harry.

"¿Estas de broma?" -preguntó sobresaltado Sirius.

" Tardas mucho en percatarte de las cosas¿verdad?" -Preguntó risueño Harry a su padrino.

"¡No se ve un patronus así cada día!" -gritó Sirius.

"Como ya dije: soy casi normal, mi querido Canuto" -Dijo riendo Harry.

"¿Cuándo cambiaste tu viejo patronus por estos, Harry? El que yo te enseñé era solo James, no nosotros 3" -dijo Remus curioso.

"Tu le enseñaste a Harry el patronus en su tercer año?" -preguntó Sirius chocado.

"Bien, después de que los dementotes le hicieran caer de su escoba, él me pidió que le enseñara como defenderse de ellos. Y te recuerdo Sirius, que si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora tu estarías peor que muerto. Él salvó tu vida aquella noche" -explicó el antiguo profesor a su amigo.

"Vale" -Dijo Sirius todavía sobresaltado por las notícias.

"La única respuesta que conseguirás de mí es que fue parte de mi entrenamiento en verano" -Dijo Harry seriamente.

"¿De que era ese entrenamiento?" -Preguntó Sirius con curiosidad.

"Eso, Canuto, es algo que yo sé y tendrás que averiguar!" -Dijo en broma y con un tono misterioso, Harry.

"Harry¿Por qué no nos muestras tu nueva "adición"? La que vi esta mañana" -Preguntó Dumbledore sonriente.

"¡Esta loco¿ quiere que Sirius tenga un infarto?" -Preguntó Harry chocado por su petición.

"¿Qué adición?" -Preguntaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

"¡No os importa!" -Gritó Harry.

"Venga, Harry. Dijiste que te gustaba y yo creo que es hermoso también" -Dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

"¿Ha perdido la cabeza?" -Preguntó Harry pensando en la posibilidad que fuera verdad.

"¿De que estáis hablando?" -Preguntó Sirius mirando a su ahijado y a su antiguo director.

"Harry tiene una nueva cosa, que parece que no os la quiere mostrar" -Explicó Dumbledore con un centelleo en los ojos.

"¿Y que es?" -Preguntaron con ansias los antiguos Merodeadores.

"Si se lo dice, lo lamentara" -Amenazó Harry al director.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, oyeron que picaban a la puerta y Sirius se transformó inmediatamente en el gran perro negro por seguridad.

"¡Entre!" -Dijo el director.

* * *

La profesora Mcgonagall entró en el despacho sosteniendo a Merodeador en sus brazos. El gato saltó inmediatamente de sus brazos al regazo de su dueño. 

"Estaba fuera y pensé que estarías aquí" -Dijo la jefa de Gryffindor a su ahijado, mientras Sirius se transformaba otra vez.

"Creo que olvidé llevarmelo cuando salí del aula, profesora, gracias" -Dijo Harry acariciando la cabeza del gato.

"Minerva¿Sabes cual es la nueva adición de Harry? Él no nos lo quiere decir" -Dijo Remus acariciando la cabeza de Merodeador también.

"Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Dumbledore: si se lo dices, lo lamentaras!" -Amenazó Harry a su madrina.

"Él tiene derecho de decíroslo o no, Remus. Aun estoy impresionada por ello" -dijo con una risa McGonagall. Entonces ella preguntó severamente:- "¿Tu no deberías estar en Defensa ahora mismo?"

"No lo necesita, Minerva¡Deberías ver su patronus!" -Gritó Sirius.

"¿Perdón?" -Preguntó sorprendida la profesora.

"Ahora verá lo que quiere decir. ¡_Expecto Patronum_!" -Gritó Harry concentrándose en un recuerdo feliz otra vez para conjurar su patronus una vez más.

Su expresión fue la misma de los otros. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió completamente por el impacto de ver los 3 animales.

"Es realmente impresionante, no Minerva?" -Preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo.

"Puedes estar seguro. No dejaras de sorprendernos este año, Harry" -Dijo McGonagall sonriendo con orgullo de su ahijado.

"Si fuera bromista y animago sería justo como James" -dijo riendo Remus

"¿Quién dice que no lo soy?" -Preguntó misteriosamente el prefecto.

"¿Bromista o animago?" -Preguntaron los adultos al mismo tiempo.

"En realidad soy ambas cosas" -Dijo sonriendo Harry.

"¿Qué animal eres?" -Preguntaron a la vez McGonagall y Sirius.

"Es algo que yo sé y tendréis que averiguar, mis padrinos queridos" -dijo Harry risueño.

"¿Cuándo lo sabremos?" -Preguntó McGonagall con una mirada severa.

"¿Cuándo tengo clase contigo?" -Preguntó Harry a su madrina.

"El lunes después del almuerzo" -Dijo la Jefa de Gryffindor al recordar el horario de quinto año de Gryffindor.

"En esa clase averiguaréis una de ellas. No todas mis formas" -Dijo misteriosamente Harry.

"¿Cuántas formas tienes?" -Preguntaron todos los adultos con impresión.

"Unas cuantas" -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Unas cuantas?"-Preguntó Sirius con impacto.

"Si, unas cuantas" -Era la única respuesta de su ahijado.

"¿Podrías elaborar un poco más la respuesta?" -Preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"No" -Contestó Harry risueño. Entonces comprobando su reloj, añadió:- "Si me perdonáis, me iré a cenar. ¡Tengo hambre!" -

"Ve. Antes de que se me olvide, Remus y yo estaremos en el pasillo del tercer piso hasta el próximo miércoles. Pueden venir a visitarnos Ron y Hermione si quieres" -Dijo con una sonrisa Sirius.

"¿El pasillo que prohibieron en primer año?" -Preguntó Harry esta vez a Dumbledore y McGonagall.

"El mismo, Harry" -Contestó el director.

"Os veré entonces" -Dijo Harry saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando salió, Sirius le preguntó a Dumbledore:

"¿Cuál es su nueva adición?" -

"Te lo dirá pronto" -Dijo el director sonriendo a sus estudiantes formados, antes de que ambos salieran de la oficina también.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó al Comedor, sus amigos hablaban animadamente. Se sentó entre Ron y Hermione y se unió a su charla. 

"Harry¿es verdad eso del patronus?" -Preguntó con incredulidad Alicia cuando se sentó.

"Si, 3 formas: un ciervo, un perro y un lobo" -Contestó Harry sonriendo mientras se servía la cena en su plato.

"¡Yo no se ni cual es mi forma y tu tienes 3!" -Gritó Katie de la impresión.

"Tu no la dominaste en tu tercer año, Katie. Yo si" -dijo Harry con orgullo.

"¿Quieres decir que dominaste uno de los encantamientos más complicados cuando tenías 13 años?" -Preguntaron impresionadas las 3 cazadoras de Quidditch.

"Si"-Fue la respuesta de Harry.

"No puedo creerlo, hombre!" -Dijo Alicia un poco celosa.

"¿Por qué es tan especial el encantamiento Patronus?" -Preguntó Ginny uniéndose a su charla.

"Ginny, muchos magos adulto tienen problemas con eso. Y Harry lo dominó en su tercer año!" -Gritó Katie todavía sobresaltada por las noticias.

"Como generalmente digo, mi querida Katie, soy casi normal. Después de todo soy el único superviviente del Avada Kedavra, hablo la lengua parsel y gané el Torneo de los Tres Magos en mi cuarto año. Todo es posible para mí" -Dijo riendo Harry.

"Tienes razón Harry" -Dijo Alicia risueña.

"¿Tienes tres formas desde tu tercer año?" -Preguntó Fred uniéndose a la charla de sus amigos.

"No, mi forma original fue solamente el ciervo. Este verano entrené un poco mis habilidades y conseguí los 3" -dijo misteriosamente Harry.

"¿Qué habilidades?" -Preguntó el grupo al mismo tiempo.

"Lo averiguaréis algún día" -Fue la respuesta del prefecto, dando a entender que no hablaría de eso.

"¿Por qué esas formas¿Qué significan el ciervo, el lobo y el perro?" -Preguntó Angelina recibiendo claramente, a lo largo de otros del grupo, el mensaje.

"Es debido a unos motivos personales" -Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"¿Y ellos son…?" -Dijo Fred interrogando a su compañero de equipo.

"Es algo que yo sé y tu deberéis averiguar, mi querido payaso" -Dijo riendo Harry.

"¡No soy un payaso!" -Dijo Fred, haciendo como si hubiera sido herido por el comentario.

"¡Si que lo eres!" -dijo Harry risueño lanzándole un poco de alimento.

"¡Lamentaras esto, amigo!" -Dijo Fred devolviéndole alimento también.

Pronto todo el grupo lanzaba comida a los otros riendo. 2 minutos más tarde la mesa entera se unió a la guerra.

"¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!" -Gritó alguien y al instante el estrago comenzó en todo el Gran Comedor.

Ron y Harry comenzaron a lanzar la comida, mágicamente encantada, a toda la gente de la mesa de Slytherin. Las cazadoras comenzaron una guerra contra la mesa Ravenclaw. Hermione y los gemelos comenzaron otra con Hufflepuff.

Pronto las 4 mesas estaban en una guerra contra todos. Toda la gente reía, mientras ellos luchaban la guerra loca que comenzó en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry decidió cambiar su objetivo y encantó un tazón de ensalada de tomate y la lanzó contra Dumbledore, golpeándole en los ojos. Ron siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo contra Snape.

Ambos amigos se miraron el uno al otro y gritaron en armonía. -¡A LOS PROFESORES!-

La guerra al instante cambió de objetivo y ahora todos los profesores lo eran: Harry golpeó a su madrina con una torta sobre su cara, alguien golpeó a Sprout con helado, Flitwick fue golpeado con una tarta también. Todos los profesores empezaron a contraatacar la comida de los estudiantes, fracasando miserablemente.

Harry decidió atacar de nuevo al director con helado esta vez. Dumbledore, que se limpió la ensalada, miró directo a los ojos de Harry, como diciendo," si lo haces, Sirius sabrá de tu adición".

El prefecto recibió el mensaje claramente y golpeó a Trelawney, en vez de Dumbledore.

La guerra duró casi 20 minutos, antes de que los profesores lo pararan y enviaran a todos a sus dormitorios. Todos los estudiantes y los profesores también tenían comida en la ropa.

"¡Ha sido genial! Nunca me he divertido tanto en el colegio, compañero" -Dijo Fred para Harry riendo por el camino a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"¡Tienes razón, mi querido payaso!" -Dijo riendo Harry a la vez que limpiaba sus trajes.

"Desde luego, mi amigo y querido payaso también" -Exclamó Fred riéndose del grupo que comenzó la guerra de comida.

"Sé que yo fui un payaso cuando hice lo que hice contigo y tu hermano el año pasado" -Dijo Harry realmente con fuerza cuando alcanzaron el retrato de la torre.

"Canción del fénix" -Dijo Alicia y todos entraron a la Sala Común.

"Me voy a dormir. Os veo mañana" -Dijo Harry yendo hacia su dormitorio.

"Yo también" -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, yendo hacia la escalera de los chicos y de las chicas.

Después de que Harry se pudiera el pijama, se fue a la cama y se durmió al instante con un pensamiento en mente.- "¡Los Merodeadores volverán para gobernar y causar estragos al colegio otra vez!"

* * *

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar! Es que con las clases realmente no tengo tiempo para nada!**

**Barby**


End file.
